Everlasting Love
by Laurajayneb26
Summary: this is the story of Jenny and Jethros life as the work through, her leaving and anything life throws at them. which helps their marriage become stronger
1. prologue

**authors note**

**In this Kelly is not dead and she is now 14, she was 4 when Jenny got together with Gibbs but she had already met her on the team.**

**Jenny and Gibbs was in a relationship for two years, before spending two years in Europe undercover where they married, she still left but comes back as director and they get back together.**

**Kelly doesn't appear till the kidnapping and isn't mentioned till then,**

**Jenny was in the navy, Gibbs is still a marine**

**I hope you enjoy it, should I carry on.**

**here is the first nine chapters**

**October 1998**

Jenny and Jethro in Paris HQ'S MTAC on a video conference with director Tom Morrow.

Tom: "well done, you've both done a good job you both have two weeks downtime before returning to DC, I will see you both when you return".

Jenny and Jethro: "thank you sir bye"

With that they walked out of HQ hand in hand it was early evening and was dusky as they were walking along the Paris streets Jethro turned to Jenny and said "hey Jen let's go up the Eiffel tower",

Jenny replied "yes OK why though",

Jethro replied "I thought we could do some of the normal couple stuff without the mission hanging over us",  
instead of answering him Jenny just leant up and kissed him, they walked along till they reached the Eiffel tower and Jethro lead her up to the top.

Jenny was looking out at the view which was more beautiful with the night sky and said "wow Jethro this view is beautiful" ,

he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and said "not as beautiful as you though which is why", he unwrapped his arms got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box which he opened to reveal a simple silver ring with 3 diamonds on grabbed her left hand and said "I know I don't say it enough but I love you so Jennifer Nicole Shepard will you marry me?".

Jenny was shocked she had tears rolling down her face and said "yes, a million times yes",

Jethro removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger before standing up and kissing her passionately when they couldn't breath they pulled apart and he whispered "I love you forever and always".

She whispered back "I love you forever and always too" with that they made their way back to the hotel room.

When they arrived in their room he pushed her against the door and kissed her and began kissing across her jaw and down her neck and to behind her ear where she moaned , he then trailed kisses back up before recapturing her lips, they then engaged in a round of love-making once they had finished they were laid cuddled together.

Jethro said "Jen would you like to get married in Paris or would you prefer to wait till we got back to dc",

Jenny looked up and said "would you really want to get married here before we go back?",

Jethro just smiled and said "I would do anything as long as your happy, so how about the 23rd October",

Jenny looked shocked and said "Jethro that's two days away, we won't get everything done by then",

Jethro replied "we will go get the rings tomorrow, then you can get a dress and ill sort everything else out, I promise if you want to get married then, it will all be ready".

Jenny just smiled and replied "I'd love to Jethro" and with that she passionately kissed him.

On the morning of 23rd October Jenny was getting nervous but couldn't stop smiling she was marrying Jethro and couldn't wait she wore a simple strapless floor length dress with gems across the top and wore white heals with gems on, she put simple make up on and left her hair down and curly and placed a tiara in she had a bouquet of red roses. Jethro wore his black suit with a red tie and he had a single red rose. The time had come to leave and when they got out the front Jenny noticed that Jethro had paid for a horse drawn carriage to take them to their wedding.

She looked up and went "Jethro",

but he cut her off and went "shh Jen only the best for you",

she leaned up and kissed him he then helped her in before sitting next to her they arrived at the small chapel to see the photographer waiting he took photos of them arriving of Jethro and Jenny and also some single shots before they entered the church Jenny waited in the foyer of the church while Jethro went and stood at the altar.

Soon the wedding march started and Jenny made her way down the aisle when she reached him.

He took both of her hands and said "you look beautiful Jen",

the minister said "we are here today to join Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Nicole Shepard in marriage in front of the witness's here, the couple have written their own vowels Leroy you will start".

Jethro looked at Jenny and said "Jenny I may not say it much but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and to be there in sickness and in health and through the good and bad".

Jenny kept looking at Jethro with tears in her eyes and said "Jethro I may not say it much either but I love you with all my heart forever and always, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, and I promise I will love you forever and always and to always cherish you and protect you and be faithful to you, and be there in sickness and in health and through the good and the bad".

The minister said "do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Nicole Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife",

Jethro replied "I do",

the minister said" do you Jennifer Nicole Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband",  
Jenny replied "I do".

The minster then said "have you got the rings".  
Jethro pulled them out and handed them to him, both rings were plain silver bands but inside was inscribed " J forever and always J x".

The minster handed Jenny's ring to him and said "I want you to repeat after me while put the ring on her 'with this ring I wed thee' ",

Jethro while putting Jenny's ring on her and said "with this ring I wed thee".

The minster handed Jethro's ring to Jenny and said "I want you to repeat after me while putting the ring on him 'with this ring I wed thee' ",

Jenny while putting Jethro's ring on him and said "with this ring I wed thee".

The minister said "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Jethro kissed Jenny passionately and they went and signed the wedding register and the minster handed them their marriage certificate and they walked down the aisle to the front of the church and out the front, the photographer who had been taken photos all the way through took some of them walking out hand in hand and some of them stood in front of the church and one of them stood kissing in front of the church and getting back in to the horse drawn carriage.

When they got to hotel room the radio was on and the song breath by faith hill was on.

Jenny said "Jethro come on lets have our first dance as husband and wife".

Jethro nodded and took her in his arms while they danced to the song, they song really related to them, they made love for first time as husband and wife.

Two days later they were back walking the streets of Paris, towards the photography studio to pick up their wedding album, once they collected this they went back to their hotel room and sat looking through them the album was a beautiful white album with lace edging, and inscribed on the front was Mr and Mrs Gibbs 23rd October 1999 "forever and always".

jenny turned to him and said "Jethro the albums beautiful and I think our day was perfect and some of the shots he got, we didn't even know that he did",

Jethro replied "I wanted a beautiful album for the photos of me and my beautiful wife being married, your right our day was perfect I love you forever and always, and I will do anything I can to make you happy"

Jen just said "I love you forever and always" then kissed him passionately

Less than a week later she left him with a dear john letter on the plane while waiting for a connecting flight back to dc, saying she loved him and wanted to stay married to him but needed to do this as it was best for her she also said that she will still wear her rings but that if he wanted to divorce her she would agree to make him happy and tom morrow would know where she was. Jethro although heartbroken he was glad she took her rings with her and would still wear them so he kept his on as well. He never filed for divorce as he knew she would come back into his life.

September 2005

In MTAC DC HQ

Tom Morrow said "he's your problem now director",

and with that he left as Jenny stood up and said "Jethro",

Jethro was shocked but happy and said "Jen",

she replied with "shall we skip the you haven't changed a bit bull",

Jethro replied with "why start lying to each other know Jen" he then noticed her wedding rings still on her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and he whispered " you still kept them on then",

she whispered back "forever and always" he smiled and showed her his ring which he still wore.

They made their way out of MTAC talking about the current case he called her "Jen",

she replied "special agent Gibbs on the job it will be ma'am or director Shepard",

he said "what about off the job",

she replied "there will be no off the job", but her right eye twitched as she was lying and they both knew it.

Jethro replied "that's a shame I missed you Jen",

she replied "shall we continue this in private".


	2. Chapter 1

On the catwalk Jenny and Jethro was finishing talking,

he said "we will have to do this on the way to mine as I need to change my shirt",

knowing they had a terrorist on the loose she said "fine".

In the car as they were driving along she turned to him and said "Jethro I'm sorry for leaving, but I had this five point plan and I needed to get to the top which I have, but I never counted on the fact id fall in love or become a wife, I've missed you so much though and knew we would be reunited one day, I'd still like to be your wife if you will have me, but I'd like to be it properly this time and ill explain at home why I needed to finish my five point plan, I just hope you forgive me.",

Jethro said " I'm sorry that you didn't think you could explain before I would have helped you get there Jen and I missed you so much to and knew we would be reunited one day and of course I would love you to be a proper wife, and there's nothing to forgive."

They had just pulled up at his house they went inside and he went upstairs and changed his shirt when he come down she was sat on his sofa he came and sat down beside her and said "I just want you to know that while you've been working away, I've not even looked at another women and all everyone knows is I have a wife who works away, I love you forever and always Jen".

Jenny replied " I know and I want you to know I've not even looked at another man, and all I've told people is my husband works back home in America, I love you forever and always Jethro" she then gently kissed him, he kissed her back.

All the way back to the navy yard they held hands till they got out the car as they were getting out Jethro said "do you want me to come to yours tonight so we can talk properly",

Jenny replied "yes if you don't mind",

Jethro said "of course I don't".

Once they were inside the elevator, they held hands as it was empty till it stopped in the bull pen, he squeezed her hand and then walked out while she went up to her office. Knowing know she can pull out the photograph of her and Jethro stood in front of the church, they had a copy of it done so they could put it in a frame and on the side table in there room, she took this but left the wedding album with Jethro knowing it would be safer.

After work they both went home Jethro to pick up the wedding album to take with him when he went to Jenny's. He then drove to Jenny's house and knocked on her door, Jenny answered and invited him in they then went and sat on her sofa in her living room.


	3. Chapter 2

They both got comfortable Jenny then said "Jethro what do you coffee or bourbon for this talk",

Jethro replied "coffee please as I want to be sober for this conversation",

Jenny went and made some coffee and sat down and handed jethro his. Jethro said "thanks Jen",

Jenny said "I better start from the beginning when I was twenty four and back home my dad gave me some money to go shopping for a new dress, I went and brought one with some friends, when I come back I showed Naomi my housekeeper, she told me to go and show my dad, I went to the study where he was and knocked I had no answer so I tried louder when I didn't get an answer I shouted 'daddy I'm coming in'. I then walked in to find my dad slumped against the desk with a gunshot to the head, I broke down and Naomi dealt with it, they ruled it suicide and said it was because he took this bribe they were investigating him for, I don't believe it and I know it was René Benoit his code name is La Grenouille. I become a NCIS agent a few years later so I could go up the ranks till I could get to a place where I could order an investigation into his death. I had a five point plan which didn't include falling in love, or becoming a wife and just as we were about to come back I already been offered the post in Rota and I was scared that we wouldn't work when back stateside so I left thinking my heart wouldn't be broken but I broke mine and yours."

By the time she finished she had tears streaming down her face Jethro said "come 'ere",  
she shook her head so he just pulled her into a hug and whispered " It's gonna be ok baby that's all in the past I forgive you, remember forever and always."

Jenny managed to whisper back "forever and always". When Jenny calmed down a bit she turned to face Jethro and said "how come you didn't ask for a divorce?",

Jethro replied " I love you Jen I always have and always will, and I knew you would come back to me and you were always my wife no matter where you where, so why would I divorce my beautiful wife for being scared and when she had a job to do", he then gently kissed her.

Jenny replied with a smile " I am really sorry for leaving it is one of my biggest regrets",

Jethro replied "don't worry about it baby and with the frog ill help you anyway I can".

They stayed cuddling up on the sofa looking at their wedding album Jethro brought over, and then they talked about what they had been doing the last six years, and made plans to work on being a couple and decided they were gonna continue their relationship and keep it secret for now.

Jethro laid back and pulled her on top of him and they lay cuddled up and fell asleep, this was how Naomi found them when she came into work in the morning, she came into the living room and went to wake Jenny up, when Jethro grabbed her wrist and went "shh she's had a rough night what time is she leaving for work",

Naomi said "07:45 senor" ,

Jethro said " lets wake her at 07:00",

Naomi replied "ok ill get started with work then senor" and with that she went to work.

At 07:00 Naomi come in to let Jethro it was time to wake Jenny up, so he smiled then gently rubbed Jenny's back while whispering "Jen it's time to wake up baby",Jenny just moaned and tried to snuggle deeper into her cuddle with Jethro,  
he just smirked and said "Jen its 07:00 we have to leave for work in 45 minutes",

she groaned and said "why did you wake me up so late?",

Jethro replied " you had a rough night and was drained from our talk, I just wanted to leave you a bit longer baby".

Jenny just smiled and said "thank you honey I'm gonna go get ready help yourself to coffee "

he kissed her forehead and said "go baby I'll be right here", and with that she went to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 3

When Jenny came downstairs, Jethro was stood in her kitchen with two cups of coffee and handed her one she smiled her thanks and drank some coffee,

Jethro said "Jen can you do me a favour and increase your security detail for a while and stay at the Navy yard or here till this Ari situation is sorted",

Jenny just looked at him confused and said "why",

Jethro replied with "he's a chauvinist Jen he is going after the females I work with first, to get to me, once he knows your my wife, if he don't already he is gonna go after you, I lost one agent already, I can't lose another even if she is the director, and it will be worse since your my wife, I love you and don't want to lose you".

Jenny just smiled and said "ok Jethro I love you to and you won't lose me".  
She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head just as her detail knocked the door.

He said "Jen go, be safe and keep your guard up I love you and I'll see you later.",

he kissed her and she kissed him back and said " I will, be safe and I love you too I'll see you later".

They both whispered "forever and always".

They arrived at the navy yard at the same time, they walked into the lift, it was empty once the doors closed he turned to her and said "morning Director",

she smiled and said "morning agent Gibbs",

he quickly kissed her lips and turned to face the door and gave her hand a squeeze just before the doors opened and they walked out in the bullpen to see agent Tony Dinozzo with a women when they got to them,

Jethro looked at Tony for Tony to say "Ziva David mossad here to stop you whacking Ari",

Jethro replied "Director Shepard same job",

Tony looked shocked so Jenny replied " yes director",

Tony replied "which agency",

Jethro replied "ours",

Jenny smiled at Ziva and said "shalom Ziva" and kissed her cheek,

Ziva replied "shalom Jen" and kissed Jenny's cheek

Jethro wasn't shocked and knew that Jenny had worked with different agency's but Tony was shocked and said " you know her",

Jenny just smiled and said "we worked together a few years back, Ziva is Ari's control office right?",

Ziva replied "yes he did not do this",

Jenny replied "nothing will be done till we have evidence" then she turned to Jethro and said "evidence before action first as always agent Gibbs".

Ziva replied "thank you",

Jenny said " come up to my office so I can speak with you". once they arrived up at her office and she explained everything and asked her to make sure to keep Jethro safe if Ari went after him, Ziva agreed to this.

The next morning was Kate's funeral, so they all went home early, Jenny went home with Gibbs and with extra security, her house was checked thoroughly before they were allowed to enter.  
The following morning he went home and said he would meet them at the funeral, while everyone went with Jenny on sec nav's private jet, Gibbs went down to his basement to get his sniper rifle but it wasn't there.

Ari was sat in the corner with it and said "looking for this Jethro",

Jethro turned to see him, and had a small conversation,

Ari then said " I'm sorry I had to do this Jethro" and was about to shot when a shot rang out and Ari fell to the floor, he turned to see Ziva there he smiled at her, and said "thanks" and went up stairs, while upstairs he could he her speaking softly in Hebrew.

when she come upstairs he said "what are you doing here Ziva",

she replied "Jenny asked me to make sure if you were right about Ari that you were safe",

she sighed and said "I didn't realise he was right, my father is such a bastard." Jethro looked at her confused she then said "Ari was also my half-brother",

Jethro said "oh I'm sorry".

With that he went to get the next flight out to Indiana for Kate's funeral, arriving just at the end he could hear Kate saying "your late for my funeral Gibbs",

he smiled then went and stood by Jenny, she smiled gently at him quickly and he did the same to her, she whispered "Ari",

he whispered back "Ziva is escorting his body back to Tel Aviv",

she replied "good",

they then went and stood with Abby. after the 21 guard salute and the folding of the flag, that was given to her parents, they all went back to sec nav's private jet.


	5. Chapter 4

On the plane McGee sat with ducky and Dinozzo while Jethro sat with Abby and Jenny on either side of him, they were telling stories about Kate.

Jenny said " I'm sorry I never met her she sounds like an amazing women and agent". they all agreed,

Dinozzo then turned to Jethro and said " hey boss remember when we first met her?",

Jethro replied " yeh Tony I do",

Ducky said "that was the first time you pissed off Fornell and the FBI as well as numerous other agencies". he then turned to Jenny and said " we had a dead lieutenant aboard air force one my dear".

she turned to Jethro and said " that was your team, I should have known you had something to do with that Jethro, mind you, you still can't co operate with others.",

he looked at her and said "how did you know about it?, you where in London at the time".

she replied "I was assistant director at the time we all heard about it, wait how did you know where I was?" she looked up and saw his smirk and shook her head while saying "never mind".

She then turned to Tony and said " that was the first time you meet agent Todd then".

Tony replied "yeh she even had the balls to stand up to boss no one has done that".

Jenny just looked at Jethro and smirked and said "I have quite a few times",

Ducky just laughed and said "Jennifer my dear every time you did the whole agency knew about it as you two would get into an argument, but your also the same person who bruised Stan Burley's jaw and pinned him down on the floor on her first day and who commandeered a boat".

she just growled "Ducky" and then said "I thought we agreed not to talk about either of those",

he just smiled and said "no my dear you asked me not to tell stories about you, I didn't agree not to and I haven't yet". they all just laughed especially Jethro, Jenny and ducky.

Tony said "wait you knew Gibbs as an agent".

Jethro said "yeh she was my probie",

she immediately corrected him with "partner" both adding "wife" in their minds.

Abby said "Director will you tell us either of those stories?",  
Jenny replied "Abby, while on here today its Jenny and yeh might as well, my first day was eventful, I walked into Toms office to find him and Jethro arguing as he didn't want a new partner, walking out we got into a disagreement about my attitude, as he said something about not having an attitude and I said if I disagree with something I will say whether you like it or not. But I was one of the first female agents NCIS had, we got downstairs and I was set up at a desk, and Stan and Will decided to try wind me up, which I ignored and didn't retaliate to which they didn't like, I was wearing a shirt and trousers but heels so Stan thought it would be a good idea to try look down my top, by this point my temper was flaring so I stood up, punched him in the jaw, which I bruised, then pinned him down on the floor and said if you ever do that again I will kill you, he was still pinned down, Will was stood in shock and then Jethro walks in and says "let him go Shepard, you can't kill Steve on your first day, so I let him go.  
They all laughed then Tony said " wait Steve I thought it was Stan",  
Jethro replied " it was but I called him Steve as it annoyed him".

Abby then said "so what about this one with the boat",  
Jenny just smiled at the memory and said " we were in Paris the first time and something had happened and both Jethro and Ducky got arrested, I managed to get it so we could escape and we got to the French cliffs, Ducky pushed a French guard off the cliffs in a fight, and they were panicking and I come along in this boat, which I had stolen and we escaped and managed to get to England to fly here for Tom to sort everything out, as we had no contact with him till we got back to DC, it took three weeks but finally he managed to get the warrants for our arrests removed and we went back to Europe", they were all laughing.

Jenny then turned to Jethro and said "I still don't know what you were arrested for the first time,". all bar Ducky went "what".  
Jenny replied with a smirk on her face "about six months later he was arrested in London but Ducky sorted that one out".  
Jethro just glared at her and ducky said " ah but my dear your forgetting that the only reason why you wasn't as well was because you saw the police coming so managed to run". Jenny just glared at ducky and said " ducky that is one story from the past I would have rather you didn't tell"  
Abby said "why what happened?".  
Jenny continued glaring at Ducky but he said " Jennifer I might as well finish the story now".  
Jenny replied " if you value your life I wouldn't ducky",  
he just went " fine", Abby just pouted and everyone laughed.  
Jethro replied " she didn't get away far enough Duck I still saw her laughing when I was being arrested".

Abby said "Jenny where were you two based then when you were over in Europe",  
Jenny replied " we started off in Marseilles, went to Paris, back home for three weeks, London, Former Cheque Republic, which was where I got shot and recovered , then me and Jethro spent a week in Serbia as down time waiting for the next part of the mission, we then wait to Positano where Jethro got shot, back home for two months and then we spent a year in Paris".  
Abby replied "wait you both got shot",  
Jenny replied "yeh mine was because two agents didn't fully check the house we were raiding properly so I took a round to the thigh and Jethro's was we were in a warehouse, we missed a small explosion so I was pinned under Jethro so I didn't have his back so just as he was getting up he got shot in the shoulder".

They all settled down for the final part of their journey when they arrived at the airport they then drove to the navy yard to collect their cars, they agreed to meet at the bar near the navy yard at 19:00, Jenny and Jethro went into NCIS and up to the navy yard so she could get her paperwork finished.


	6. Chapter 5

Up in her office, Jenny was just finishing the last of her paperwork, she looked up and said "Jethro should we invite tom and see if he wants to come tonight as he was the director when Kate was here".

Jethro replied "can do Jen want me to ring him or do you want to?",

Jenny said "I will then we can go get coffee and something to eat before we meet them".

He replied " ok Jen".

she then turned got up the number for home land security and rang "can I speak to deputy director Morrow please? this is director Shepard ncis",

she waited to be put through tom answered "what can I do for you director Shepard?".

She replied "Tom its Jenny this is personal, we having a few drinks with the team, at dukes bar in memory of agent Todd and as you were her director we wondered if you wanted to come",

Tom replied " whose we and yeh what time?".

She replied " me and Jethro, and 19:00, were meeting Jethro's team, Abby and ducky there",

he replied "ok I will be there, I take it you two are back together then?".

She just laughed and said "Technically we were only apart cause of work, but yeh we are back together and working on being a "traditional" married couple, speaking of that we know you and Riley Adams know were married but did you tell Phillip when I was made assistant director and director, I know it's in my file".

He replied " good I'm glad from what I've heard from Ducky, you two were really good together, all though you were never a traditional couple, so can't see you being traditional now"  
they both laughed he continued " I haven't told him, I left that up to you as I wasn't sure what had happened in five years and weather you were still married, but I didn't change you file as I knew you would sort for it to be done if need be, so I assume he knows but it may be best for you to tell him to confirm especially as your back together, I've got to go see you tonight.",

she replied " thanks ill sort it at some point as I don't want to get into it with him tonight see you tonight".

She turned to Jethro and said "he said he would come, he is glad we're back together although he did say we never have been a traditional couple so can't see us being one now,also he didn't tell the current secnav all though it's in my file, so I'll have to sort that at some point".

He laughed and said "that we never were and we will deal with it together and ill support you no matter what",

she smiled and said "thanks come on lets go".  
Then walked up to him and kissed him then grabbed his hand and they walked into the outer office.

She looked at Cynthia and said "Cynthia just so you know, yes we are together and married but please keep it quiet till I tell you please as were keeping this secret for now, also when I say no one in it doesn't mean him unless I say including agent Gibbs, also go home, I'm leaving now anyway, were meeting in dukes bar with Jethro's team, Abby and ducky in memory of agent Todd at 19:00 if you want to join us".

She replied "of course director and no thanks, my boyfriend is back stateside off the uss Kennedy today, goodnight director",

Jenny smiled and said "goodnight Cynthia I will see you tomorrow have a nice night".

With that Jenny and Jethro went for coffee and dinner at a small French restaurant on the outskirts of DC.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving at the restaurant, the exited the car and walked up to the front entrance hand in hand, Jethro opened the front door and let Jenny go through first, they walked up to the maître d who said "good evening and welcome to Lavandou's I am Louis and I will be your maître d this evening how can I help you",

Jethro said " good evening could we have a table for two please",

Louis replied "right this way monsieur and madam" and led them to a table where Jethro pulled out Jenny's chair and let Jenny sit down and pushed it in, then he sat in his chair they held hands over the table.

Louis said " here are you menus can I get you any drinks",

Jenny replied "can I have a bourbon neat please",

Jethro said "I will have the same please" with that Louis went and got there drinks and brought them over to the table.

They both said "thank you",

Louis then said "have you decided what you would like to eat yet",

Jenny replied "yes I'll have steak au poivre with asparagus please",

Jethro said "I will have the same please and can we have a bottle of your finest pinot noir to be brought out with our meals",

Louis replied "of course monsieur and madam, if you need me call me".

At their table Jenny and Jethro just had the food delivered when Jenny said "you know last time we ate this six people died",

he laughed and said "yes but were not sharing the meal with them".

They finished their meal and wine and got the bill which they argued over who was paying, Jethro insisted he pay as a treat, they then stood up and she kissed him and he deepened the kiss, they broke apart and then they walked out hand in hand. They left there and headed straight to dukes bar to meet everybody.

Tom morrow was the first to show up and said "Jethro, Jenny good to see you both, you both lucky happy",

they both replied "we are very happy",

Jethro added " I'm just happy my wife is home for good" he smiled and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side,

Jenny said "I'm just happy I'm home for good and with my husband anything else doesn't matter". she then rested her head on his chest and smiled and said "Tom we want to keep this a secret for a while could you keep this to yourself".

He replied" of course but you may want to separate yourself",

they did this just as Ducky had turned up and said "ah deputy director morrow, it's good to see you but shame about the circumstances good evening Jennifer and Jethro",

Tom replied "it's just Tom tonight Ducky and yes I have its good to see you as well ",

both just smiled and replied together "good evening Ducky".

Just as they finished Abby, McGee and tony arrived and Tony and McGee said " good evening boss, director, Ducky and deputy director",

while Abby said "Gibbs, director, Duck man and deputy director Morrow",

Tom said "it's just Tom tonight",

Jenny said " it's just Jenny tonight guys" she then turned to Jethro and said "can you go get the first round in for every please".

he looked at his team who all said "beer please",

Ducky said "scotch please Jethro",

Tom said " I'll have a scotch to please".  
he went and got the drinks and came back handed the beer to his team and Abby, the scotch to Ducky and tom and a bourbon to Jenny.

Abby said "how did you know what Jenny wanted Gibbs",

Jethro replied "we drink the same poison Abby",

Jenny glared at him and said "hey I drink other stuff as well",

Ducky said "Jennifer my dear your both addicted to bourbon nearly as much as coffee",

Tom said " I see you got her hooked on some of your bad habits Jethro",

Tony said "Jenny how can you drink that paint stripper",

both replied "it's an acquired taste Tony",

Jenny then continued "plus you get used to after a while especially when you play shots with it, anyway to a wonderful agent and women to Kate".

they all replied "to Kate" and continued telling stories of their time with Kate.


	8. Chapter 7

When they arrived back at Jethro house they both went down to work on the boat, after a while Jenny walked up to him and kissed him, he deepened it and when they had to break for air he begin gently kissing and nibbling down her neck, then he gently began to suck on her neck, she moaned so he sucked harder on her neck, he then began trailing kisses back up her neck and along her jaw then captured her lips, he began to run his hands up and down her sides, when they broke the kiss for air, she trailed kiss's down his jaw and neck, she then began to suck on his neck marking him like he marked her, she then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they started making love, they were both near climax but Jethro wanted her to let go first so he said "do you trust me Jen",

she said "yeh of course I do",

he moved his hand between them a flicked his thumb across her clit while whispering "then let go baby, let go", She let go and this pushed her over the edge she started to moan loudly and her body trembled as her muscles contracted, with one final thrust Jethro joined her over the edge, and moaned loudly with this he rolled of her and onto his back and pulled her into his side and kissed her, they then fell asleep cuddled up.

The next morning they both woke and went to shower and get ready as Jenny kept some clothes there, while she was getting ready Jethro went to cook some breakfast and make coffee, when she come down he handed her sausage sandwich and a coffee and kissed her, they both sat down to eat and finish their coffee.

once ready Jethro said "you ready".

she replied "yeh come on" he pulled her into a hug then grabbed her hand and led her out to the car, they drove to work, still holding hands. they arrived at the navy yard, they let go as they left the car they then walked in.

Henry greeted them with "good morning director, agent Gibb's",

both replied "good morning Henry".

They continued to walk up to the main elevator to go up to her office, Once in the outer office both saw Cynthia,

Jethro said "good morning",

Jenny said "good morning Cynthia did you have a good evening",

Cynthia replied "good morning ma'am, agent Gibbs and yes I did thanks",

Jenny replied "we will have to have a talk at why I didn't know about this boyfriend later".

They then both walked into her office he put her stuff on her desk, they sat talking for a few minutes, he kissed her goodbye and went down stairs, while she checked her schedule with Cynthia, and had a catch up with Cynthia, who had been Jenny's assistant since she become assistant director.

In Jenny's office, her and Cynthia was sat at the conference table,

Jenny said "tell me about this boyfriend then",

Cynthia smiled and said "we have known each other eight years via friends about two years ago he came to London on holiday and I bumped into him, we decided to try a relationship as we really liked each other, even though he was based here and in the navy, but we believed we could make it work and we have and its better now I'm stateside as we can see each other for longer when he is on leave".

They had a quick catch up and went to work, a few weeks passed and everything was going well till the case surrounding drugs and a brother where Jenny was kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 8

Jenny had been kidnapped coming back from lunch by James Dempsey, who's brother and heroin was in custody the team and Cassie Yates, William Decker and Stan Burley were all working hard trying to find her, when Jenny had rang Jethro and said" I could really use my coat" trying to give him the hint of where she was.  
The team were trying to work out what it meant till, Cassie said "maybe she has left it somewhere" that caused Jethro to remember her leaving her coat on the airplane,  
he said "she's at an airport".

By 15:00 James had been killed Jenny was back safe and Ducky had looked at her neck who said it was superficial and to keep it clean, she was upset about Stan her driver, but was now in the lift on the way to the squad room, where the team ducky, Abby, Cassie, will ,Stan and Secnav was.  
He stopped the lift and said "I'm so glad you're ok" and hugged her like he couldn't do earlier,

she said "I'm sorry for the bad memories, it was the only way I knew how, to let you know where I was" he smiled and kissed her and continued the lift.

When they got to the squad room she said "hello" to Cassie and give her a hug,

to hear Stan Burley "still getting into trouble red",

she said "Stan Burley you're the only one who ever got away with calling me that and you didn't really get away with it" she then give him a hug,

she then heard will saying "alright Shep" she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him while he spun her around while she was laughing he then put her down just as the lift had opened to reveal Jackson and Kelly Gibbs.

When Kelly saw her Mum she shouted "Mum" she turned around an opened her arms just in time for Kelly to run into them, everyone bar Jethro and Jackson looked shocked.

Jenny said "kells what you doing here you're not meant to be here till the weekend",

Jackson said "she heard about you on the news and wanted to come check for herself that your all right so we got on the first flight here".

Jenny just said "thanks Jackson and kel I'm not going anywhere, I promise and I'm alright now, are you going to say hello to your dad",

Kelly just shook her head and tightened her arms around jenny who laughed and said " go on kel i'll be right here", she let go of Kelly down who went to jethro who hugged her.

She looked to see shocked faces bar Secnav who was a mix of shock and anger she looked to Will and Stan and said "Will, Stan you remember Kelly, Jethro's daughter don't you"

Stan nodded and will said "yeh but she called you Mum"

Jenny just rolled her eyes and said "I am we've been married six years and together four years before that, about 6 months in she asked if she could call me Mum I agreed just said not at work".

Stan said "wait your relationship didn't begin in Paris",

Jenny and Jethro laughed and he said" nope we were just good at hiding it when we needed to",

Stan said" wait you hid your relationship for over 2 years and even then it was only cause you had to be a married couple did you think to not hid it and your married, who knows about your marriage".

Jenny laughed and said "no technically we still hid it but someone" she looked straight at Will "was not meant to be at our apartment so we didn't worry about hiding it, as we went expecting him or Ducky to be there and our marriage only us two, Kelly ,Jackson and Tom and the previous Secnav that we know for sure and we thought the current Secnav would seeing as it's in our files but looking at his face I take it he don't".

Just then Jenny's phone rang she answered it with "Shepard" and said " send her up to the bull pen" she hung up and muttered under her breathe "great any-more blast's from the past",

Jethro looked her and he asked "what?"

she said "you'll see",

just as captain Lindsey smith come around the corner from the lift's and said "Lieutenant Commander Gibbs",

Jenny stood to attention and said "Ma'am",

Lindsey replied "I have come to see if you will come back to the ship, I can't run it to the way we used to without you and the current idiot they've got isn't helping much".

Jenny just shook her head smirking and said "no can do ma'am I'm settled here and have a daughter know, also he can't be as bad as the idiot you left me with, when you got shot at least yours hasn't tried to set the ship on fire".

This set them both into laughter Lindsey then said "no but he is useless I don't know how he got his rank probably one of those with someone high up, mind you they were all the same to you used to scare the shit into all off them and wait you have a daughter come on info",

Jenny smirked and said "hey they all joined the navy, they were the navy's properties so whoever they knew I didn't care they had to be put in the place, mind you I still scare the shit into people now" she turned to Kelly and said "come here Kel" Kelly ran over to her after Jethro left her go.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her and said "Captain Lindsey Smith meet my daughter Kelly-Ann Gibbs",

Kelly said " hello" then snuggled into jenny's side,

Lindsey said "she looks like you"

Jenny said "no that is from her Mum, she died when Kelly was 10 weeks old, she's my step daughter and if you come with me, ill introduce you to my husband and his father".

They walked over to Jethro and Jackson and jenny said "Captain Lindsey Smith, this is my husband Jethro Gibbs and his father Jackson Gibbs".

While they were saying hello she turned and said "oh yeh the navy knew", Lindsey gave her a look.

Jenny said "I was kidnapped earlier and everyone has just found out I have a daughter and I'm married, Will and Stan we worked with before, we went undercover and the only found out then we were in a relationship by someone being in the wrong place, by that point we had been together just over two years and they knew of Kelly as Jethro's daughter in front of them, she called me Jenny after she asked me 6 months into our relationship to call me Mum, we got married six years ago in Paris and they asked who knew. I said me and Jethro did as well as Kelly and Jackson who we rang, the director and Secnav at the time and it's in our files, but now I remember I had to tell the Navy so I did",

Lindsey smirked and said "still causing trouble I see",

Jenny smirked and said "as I recall it was you that caused the trouble I just joined in and why not its fun and they wouldn't have found out, but Kelly saw me on TV and had to come check I was ok in person, now if you don't mind ma'am I need to speak with secnav, who looks as if he wants to kill me, stay and talk with anyone from the team but no stories from ship life, and Stan, will and Ducky none embarrassing ones from you either".

She then turned to Secnav and said "shall we talk in my office" he said "yes" she said " agent Gibbs my office".

when she got to the top of the stairs she heard Will call up and say "so no Paris stories then screamer",

she blushed bright red and shouted down " William Decker I am going to kill you and none of the ones your thinking off". they then went into the office.


End file.
